James' little assistant
James' little assistant is the 9th episode of season 4 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Zephie isn't busy for the day and then over hears James has a lot of jobs to do, she offers to help but James teases her. She then decides to help him anyway but only ends up mixing up some of the jobs and later gets in trouble with some troublesome trucks. Plot Not so busy day One morning, Zephie is waiting to receive a job for the day, but there aren't any jobs for her. However, as she passes through the station platform, she overhears James receiving his jobs, "To take some milk to the ice cream factory, take some eggs to the bakery, take some grain to the flour mill, take sugar to the chocolate factory, and last take a long train of stones." Zephie offers to help, but James laughs and tells her she's too small to take such big loads. He then leaves to go get more coal before getting his first load. Zephie's idea/James sets off Zephie then decides to help James by getting some of his jobs done for him, so he won't have to work as hard. And she goes to the dairy. But at the same time, James has filled his tender to the brim and he sets off to pickup the eggs. Zephie then arrives at the dairy and couples onto the milktrucks. First mixup Soon, Zephie is pulling the milktrucks at a steady pace but she takes to the bakery instead of the ice cream factory. But she leaves the trucks in a siding and heads to pick up the eggs and sets off. 2 more mixups Then later, Zephie picks up the eggs, but then James heads to the dairy and is surprised to see the milk isn't there. So he heads to pick up another load. Zephie then arrives at the chocolate factory and drops off the eggs there. She then goes to pick up the sugar next. At the same time, James picks up the grain. After Zephie gets the sugar, she takes it to the ice cream factory by mistake. James finds the mixups/Zephie at the quarry Later, James was coming down the line. But when he passed the chocolate factory, he was shocked to find the eggs there! He then couples on onto the trucks and goes to deliver them to the bakery. But when he arrives, he's shocked to find the missing milktrucks there! He then takes the milktrucks to their right destination but when he gets to the ice cream factory, there are the sugar cars! Confused, James drops off the milk and takes the sugar away. At the same time, Zephie arrives at the quarry. Mavis is surprised to see her. Zephie explains that she is helping James and then asks where the stone trucks are. Mavis directs her to the train which consists of 18 trucks. Zephie then decides to take 9 of them and took off but without taking a brakevan. James then drops off the sugar cars and heads for the quarry himself. Zephie is soon moving down the line at a steady pace, but the trucks have other plans. Runaway Zephie Then Zephie starts climbing a steep hill, but when she gets over the top, the trucks bump into her and make her start to increase speed. And soon she is speeding out of control, she tries to slow down, but with no brakevan to help brake at the end of her train, her brakes won't hold. Meanwhile, James arrives at the quarry. Mavis then shares about Zephie helping him, in which James realizes it was Zephie who delivered the other goods. But then Mavis adds that she took 9 trucks, but she didn't take a brakevan. James realizes that since Zephie is only a small trolley engine, her own brakes wouldn't be strong enough to keep the train in control on hills. As he then quickly couples on his own trucks and races out off. Meanwhile, Zephie is still speeding out of control as smoke is bellowing from her wheels (her brakes are starting to melt from so much fiction and heat). She then races through a station, frantically ringing her bell and crying for help and is noticed by Percy (who was resting in a siding). Human Pinkie and Minka then come out to see what's going on, and see Zephie in trouble! They hop in Percy and the tank engine gives chase to the runaway trolley. As Zephie races pass a signal box, she's smoking even harder as sparks start to erupt and then her brakes start to turn red hot thus making any attempts of slowing down impossible. Just as Percy pulls along side telling her to use her her brakes. But Zephie tells him her brakes won't hold, just as a huge shower of sparks erupt from her wheels and a piece of metal falls off! (a fragment of one of her brakes) Percy then slows down and then races on Zephie's line. Minka then hangs from Percy's buffer beam and tries to grab the rear truck's coupling so she can couple Percy on. But then suddenly, Zephie's heading towards a sharp curve. As she speeds around the corner she starts to tilt, then she jumps the track, and slams onto the ground, as the trucks then tip over and also fly off the track as the whole train crashes! Percy comes to a stop, and when the dust clears, the train is a complete mess as several of the trucks have been destroyed and there's stones spilt everywhere and Zephie is laying on her side as the smoke from her brakes slowly dies down. James arrives/Zephie comes back Then shortly after, James pulls up, shocked to find the train in a huge mess but was glad to see Zephie wasn't seriously hurt. Just then, Winston came driving up and there, on board was Sir Topham Hatt. As he spoke sternly to Zephie for causing the mixups, confusion, and delay. And also adds it was foolish of her not to add a brakevan to her train and she should've asked him for some work to do instead of trying to do James' jobs for him. However, James admits he teased her earlier, Sir Topham is glad that he was honest for his teasing and tells him to get the breakdown train. Later, Judy and Jerome soon have Zephie lifted onto a flatbed as Percy takes her to the Steamworks to be mended. While James stays behind to help clear the unhurt trucks. Soon Zephie returned a few days later and apologizes to James, and soon she's working her daily passenger runs again. And even helps James double-head one of his passenger trains. Trivia *This is based off the Chuggington episode: "Brewster's Little Helper" * Scenes *Not so busy day *Zephie's idea/James sets off *First mixup *2 more mixups *James finds the mixups/Zephie at the quarry *Runaway Zephie *James arrives/Zephie comes back Soundtrack # Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Zephie centered work